


Endure

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Violence, Public Humiliation, Rape, Revenge, Verbal Humiliation, bu-Spock-e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero wants nothing more than to see Spock suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [This prompt](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=425631#t425631) at the Star Trek Into Darkness Kink Meme

"How does it feel, Spock?" His name is uttered like a curse on the Romulan's lips, and the Vulcan screws his eyes shut, lips pursed in pain. His arm feels broken at an odd angle, and there is definitely a rib or two cracked. Something warm is flowing across his face, and he knows it is from a gash on his forehead, only from the smell of his blood. 

A slap across his face brings tears to his eyes. "I asked you, how does it feel?" Nero snarls louder, and grabs Spock by the hair and wrenching his face up to Nero's own. The Vulcan's eyes open a slight crack, fury evident in his mahogany eyes. Nero looks pleased, rageful, and insane. He grinds harder into Spock's ass, and the dark haired man cannot hold his hiss of pain. 

It is hard to believe that his efforts had failed. One moment, Jim had been at his side, and then the next, he was gone. He had to believe that the other man had found Pike, and gotten him off the ship. Spock had failed in retrieving the ship with the Red Matter, Romulans had deterred him, and taken him to their leader.

That was where the true humiliation had begun. Nero had ordered his men with wicked glee to take out their frustrations on losing their families on the Vulcan. Spock couldn't tell where there beating had stopped and the rape had begun, but he had learned at an early age to show no emotions, even as bones were broken, clothes were ripped from him, and cocks violated him.

He was stronger. He would not give them the satisfaction-

The raven haired man gasps, biting hard on his lip to suppress a moan as the Romulan madman swipes at his prostate, and the man chuckles. "You won't answer me, but your body will, you Vulcan piece of shit. The way your ass is swallowing me. You like this, don't you, you sick fuck?" Nero slams harder digging into his sides with his fingertips, pain makes the Vulcan thrash under his harsh caresses. "This is all you're good for. Twenty five years I've waited for my vengeance. I've destroyed your shit planet, and now I'm going to destroy Earth. I'll let you watch that too. Maybe I'll keep you as a pet. At least until you choke on your own blood."

Spock struggles, and those fingers dig into a broken rib, causing his first true squeal of pain, an emotion cascading from clenched lips. "Leave. . . Earth. . . alone!" The Vulcan demands, and Nero squeezes tighter, stars filling the commanders eyes. Nero rips out of Spock mercilessly and throws him to the floor. It's wet, cold, and he feels raw and abused, and utterly unable to escape. It doesn't stop him from scrabbling at the deck of the ship with his good hand for any sort of weapon.

He is jerked up by the mining captain's hand, face planted firmly against Nero's cock. Spock grits his teeth, ready to bite, when Nero drawls, "You're about to be very accommodating. If I feel you graze one tooth on me, you fucking slut, I will start the drill back up and you will get to watch the end of Earth from the end of my dick." Hatefully, he stares up at the Romulan, but the logic is sound. The drilling had stopped upon his capture, whether a mercy or so the Romulans could focus on the task of debauching him. Spock steels his resolve to comply. Any minute he can give Jim to save Pike, for Starfleet to mount a counter attack, to save another world from the fate of Vulcan-

Suddenly his mouth is invaded by that thick length, pushing its way into his throat, and he gags, the Romulan chuckling darkly under his breath. Spock has to force himself to stay calm, as the foreign organ brutally tears into his mouth, and is barely able to breath through his nose. Nero works into him inch by inch until he is gagging, throat spasming and tears running from the corners of his eyes.

 _This is nothing. You can endure-_ He is trembling at his self assurances even as his nose becomes flush with the Romulan's pubic hair, soft and musky and wrong. With no warning, the captain pulls him off of his length until the tip of his tongue is resting against the bulbous head of his dick, and brutally forces the man back down that huge length. It is agonizingly painful. Humiliating. The fingers of Spock's good hand have clenched into the skin of his thigh. He can feel the blood flowing freely under his nails. The wet warmth is keeping him sane. He will endure.

"A hail, captain!" shouts the Romulan's first in command, and Nero smiles wickedly down at the Vulcan. Spock weakly tries to push away, but he is forcefully held to the Romulan's crotch, speared.

"Well, hello again Enterprise." Spock stiffens, but Nero will have none of it. Brutally, he pulls the Vulcan's head up and slams it back down, despite the raven haired man's feeble pushes.

"This is Acting Captain Hikaru Sulu. Your demise is imminent if you do not surrender." It seems the bridge cannot see the Vulcan, because the helmsman's voice is even and strong. The Romulan pays no mind, fist clenched in Spock's hair, forcing him up and down his shaft. 

"Your threats are cute, Mr. Sulu, but why the hell do you think I give a damn? You can't stop me. Not you, or your Starfleet or anyone in this universe. You just get to sit back and watch me destroy. It. All." Nero punctuates each word with a particularly hard thrust. Spock sputters around the thick piece of flesh in his mouth, airway constricted. 

"You will soon understand the full threat that awaits you, Nero. Surrender and allow your crew to live, or die by the hands of our friends." Hikaru demands, and the Romulan laughs full throatedly. Spock feels as if he is going to black out, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Your friends? You mean Spock? Is that who you mean?" The face fucking reaches a frenzied pace and the Vulcan cannot fathom how Sulu and the rest of the bridge cannot hear the sick slapping and squelching sounds that ring in his ears. "I don't have to worry about Spock at all. You see, if anything he's right where he belongs."

Spock grunts as he is jerked off of the Romulan's lap and into the view of the screen. Gasps are evident on the bridge. He knows what he must look like. Panicked, his eyes dart from face to face, the indignant fury of Sulu, the horror of Nyota, even the neutral mask of his father slipping into anger and disgust.

The first thick stream of semen hits him in the eye, and he gasps, trying to shield himself, but it is no use. All hell breaks loose on the bridge of the Enterprise, shouting and screams and orders barked back and forth, as a second, a third jet of come splashes across the bridge of his nose, dripping in his bangs. He feels horror, shame. They saw it. They all saw it. 

His father.

Nyota.

Even the seventeen year old navigator. 

He trembles as Nero tosses him to the floor, landing awkwardly on his arm. Tears are streaming down his face.

_You can endure. You can endure._

Nero kicks him in the side and he finally, thankfully blacks out, but not before he sees every one of those faces, staring at him in horror and disgust behind his eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pain rubs at him from all angles. Broken bones and bruises and raw skin and cuts all over his body. It's all he can do to suppress a whimper._

_He is full on either end, but that doesn't stop the Romulans from rubbing on every inch of his available, slightly fuckable skin, sickening splashes of come hitting every inch of his body. Spock doesn't even open his eyes anymore. There's no point, all he will see is Nero, leering down at him-_

_The man in his mouth comes and Spock chokes, scrabbling weakly to push the other off, but he is held with a hand fisted in his hair, chin flush against the Romulan's sack. Weakly, he swallows, and the man laughs._

_"Whore." The whisper in the dialect so like his own and yet so phonetically different, cuts across his senses, and the man pulls out, slapping him across the face with his cock. The Vulcan coughs and sputters, only to have his mouth taken over by another._

_"We are far from done." Nero purrs, and thrusts in, slamming Spock in the back of his throat. Mahogany eyes widen, and Spock screams around that intrusive flesh, and the Romulan pats his head appreciatively. "Yes, such a good Vulcan slut. How could I ever give you over to that other destiny? This is where you belong. This is where you will stay. Much better than pretending to help the galaxy. At least this way, you're of use to someone."_

_The Romulan on his ass shoots his load hard and deep, and Spock grunts from the pain as the cock pulls out abruptly. He is twitching all over, tears burning behind his eyelids. Before he knows it, he is gagging, unable to breathe, throat constricting around the bald man's length. Nero makes a satisfied noise in the back of his throat as he pulls out of the Vulcan's mouth and sprays hot come all over his face. Spock can barely close his eyes in time, and feels burning shame as Nero's seed coats his cheeks. He is open mouthed and gasping, and the foul fluid hits the inside of his mouth. Reflexively, he tries to curl into a ball, but the Romulan brings a boot down onto his chest, pressing hard. Spock gasps in pain as Nero milks the last of his arousal onto his face and chest, grinning wickedly as he twists his boot heel into the Vulcan's sternum. Spock screams-_

"Dammit man, calm down, calm down right now!" Bones shook the first officer by his shoulders, but it was no use. Spock was trapped inside his nightmare, hands scrabbling for any kind of purchase against the man touching him. The Vulcan had not gained lucidity since his rescue, and the doctor was starting to wonder if he ever would.

McCoy popped a cap off of a sedative hypo, and managed to jab the other man in the neck with it, grimacing with worry at Spock's shriek of pain, the tears that streamed down his face. Then, thankfully, Spock stilled. Bones took a cool rag and wiped the tears from the Vulcan's cheeks, frowning at all of the man's injuries. 

God. Damn. Romulans.

Sighing, the doctor tightened restraints around Spock's wrists and ankles, and delicately tucked blankets around the man. Green ugly bruises marred the Vulcan's face, and his skin had taken on a malnourished pallor. Bones had no choice by to ready an IV drip for the other man, at least until he would become coherent enough to eat on his own. He pricked the skin as delicately as possible, but noticed the slight flutter of the other man's eyelids as his body registered the pain.

It hadn't been very long that McCoy had known the Vulcan, but this wasn't right. Just the past twenty four hours, the lives lost. . . to Starfleet. To Vulcan and her people. It made bile rise in his throat. But nothing sickened him more than that Romulan piece of shit and what he had done in the name of revenge.

Everyone on the ship was worried about the Vulcan. His girlfriend, his father, even Jim had been to the Sick Bay three times since Spock had been brought aboard. But Bones didn't have the heart to let any of them in, to show anyone the after effects of the damages done.

The doctor poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat in a chair next to the medical cot. He would remain. He sipped lightly at his drink and rubbed his eyes, shuddering at the horror of what had happened to Spock.

He would remain and chase away the nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> second part might be coming soon. if this wasn't terrible. @.@


End file.
